200 years in the future
by book-chan
Summary: In the future people have forgotten Ed Elric the Full Metal Alchemist and two people try to find out why
1. Default Chapter

Some fancy highbrow university lecture hall 200 years in the future History Class currently in session:  
  
"Today we're covering the Age of Change and the Legendary figure Roy Mustang." Here the professor pauses before starting to go on about one of his pet theories. "Roy Mustang was a pivotal figure in this period of history and is believed to have brought about the downfall of the then militaristic government and replaced it with today's government. One of the first things he did one his way to this end was to cause a civil rebellion in Liors."  
  
A student in the back interrupts him here "But Professor, recently there's been proof found that there really was a Full Metal Alchemist and he was the one who caused the Liors civil war not Mustang."  
  
"Nonsense" snorted the professor. " The archeologist is just making that up to get attention."  
  
"Its true Professor, and recently they just found a desk that has both Full Metals and Mustangs transmutation marks on it" refuted another student. "Apparently this desk was transmuted by both of them so many times that its only in one piece still because of the imprint of their marks, otherwise it would be in splinters right now. And from what a friend of mine who works on the dig says, it looks like that the reason the desk was transmuted so many times is because it kept breaking under frequent and heavy usage."  
  
Not having any response to that the professor just Hmpthed and told the student to leave as he was causing a disturbance with his wild theories. As the student was heading out the door he shouted out this one last bit of information "The latest theory on why the desk was transmuted so many times is because they broke it so often having sex on." With that said the student merrily left the classroom whistling while hearing his name being screamed.  
  
"Elric you're never welcomed in my classroom again, I don't care if your ancestors were Al and Winry Elric"  
  
At Lunch later that day: "Really Ed you need to stop picking holes in the teachers pet theories if you expect to graduate" Riza Havoc told her good friend Ed Elric as she sat down to eat lunch with him. "After you left he was practically frothing about your disrespect toward his Idol Roy Mustang. He seems to believe though that Roy Mustang was a celibate man whose only goal was the destruction of the government." Here she pauses to look around furtively before whispering, "Have you found your ancestors diaries yet? I've only found one of mine and it only covered the very beginning of Mustangs career. The information that I've found out from it so far is very interesting. Apparently Mustang was a real skirt chaser and got demoted for something. She didn't say what it was the demotion was for though." "Nope, I haven't found anything yet Riza, I have high lopes though for when I go back home and can visit the machine shop that Winry and Al set up. That's the most likely place left to look through. Really why in the world do our elders care so much about what's found out about the Full Metal Alchemist and Roy Mustang! It's just so frustrating to know that they know something important about them and won't share it with us. Com'on we're qualified alchemists ourselves." Ed sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I mean they won't even tell us why our names are so important or why one child in every generation is named after whoever they are. *Bring, Bring* Well there goes the lunch bell I'll talk to you next week if I find anything out from my research this weekend. Bye Riza. See you on Monday."  
  
Monday morning in the hallways before history class:  
  
"Psst, Riza get over here" Ed whispered excitedly as he pulled Riza into an empty hallway with him. "You'll never believe what I found out this weekend about the original Ed Elric and Roy Mustang."  
  
" Well tell me later after class. Unlike some I care about my grades and need to attend class." Riza replied as she pulled out of Ed's grasp to hurry to her next class.  
  
"Riza this is important" Ed whined as he hurried after her.  
  
"Oh grow up Ed, so are classes and we've been researching this stuff for 5 years now, a couple of more hours won't hurt. You can tell me all about it over dinner tonight your paying" Riza yelled back to Ed as she entered her class.  
  
A quiet and upscale restaurant Monday night:  
  
"Ok what was so important that you almost made me miss class this morning Ed?' Riza asked as she looked over her menu "And remember your paying tonight, so don't try to run off."  
  
"Well I found Al's journal hidden in a wall through that new technique that recognizes alchemy transmutation marks and it talked about how when he and his brother Ed were young they tried human transmutation to bring back their mother who had died a couple of years before." Here he was interrupted by Riza's shriek of "Human Transmutation! That's forbidden and for good reason!"  
  
"Shhh, not so loud, no one can know" Ed whispered as he pulled Riza back down to the table. "That's not all, somehow they survived it, well sort off. Al actually lost his body and Ed stuck his soul into a suit of armor somehow. Ed himself lost only and arm and a leg!"  
  
Riza once angain interrupted him this time though quietly. "If Al lost his body how did he get it back? He must have somehow since we have pictures of him and Winry!?" "That's the one of the secrets" Ed whispered back excitedly. "Apparently, Ed was the Full Metal Alchemist and with the help of Roy Mustang and some of his helpers namely your ancestors, Al and Ed were able to somehow make or get a hold of a philosopher's stone."  
  
"But that's impossible," Riza whimpered faintly at this new and shocking information. The Philosopher's stone is only a fairy tale believe by little kids. "  
  
"Nope apparently its real," here Ed lowered his voice even further " and still around. Which is why our elders keep everything a secret and keep a close eye on anything relating to Roy Mustang and the Full Metal Alchemist."  
  
"Well this is not something we're ever mentioning again, Anywhere got it Ed!" Riza calmly told Ed after she had assimilated this surprising information. "This information is really dangerous and if it were ever to get out and be believed the whole family would be in serious trouble, but that does explain something that was bothering me."  
  
"What? Ed asked curiously.  
  
"Why we've never died from some of the stunts you pulled. I knew I had seriously injured myself after that flying machine stunt you pulled, but when I finally woke up I only had some bruises. They must have used to stone to heal me." Riza responded with a distracted air. "Now go home and forget what we've just learned, and no we are not in any way shape or form trying to make our own philosophers stone just because the guy you're named after could."  
  
"But Riza, it would be such a challenge." Ed begged as Riza finished her dinner.  
  
"I said NO, and my answer won't change no matter the amount or pleading you do or because you're my best friend Ed. Live with it and I'll see you tomorrow in class, you are coming right" Riza responded as she stood up to leave.  
  
"Fine all see you in class tomorrow but this isn't the end of it Hawkeye!" Ed called after her.  
  
"Oh don't start with the insults now . Shorty, and don't forget to pay" as she left the table shaking her head over immature boys.  
  
"I'll get her back one of these days," Ed grumbled as the went to pay their bill. 


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly a second part to this story. As always if you spot any errors please let me know and C&C is always appreciated. FMA doesn't belong to me It belongs to some very intelligent but judging by ep 00 and Hughes crazy people in Japan.  
  
"Ed, have you found out anymore information about your illustrious ancestor recently?" Riza quietly asked as they were studying for their next history test. "Ever since your revelation I've been doing some research of my own into the story and there are still some gaping holes in it."  
  
"What you don't trust me I'm shocked Riza, just shocked." Ed Smirked as he remembered some of his more *annoying* stunts.  
  
"Well yes, but that's beside the point in this case. How in the world did our families hide the information about the discovery of the Philosopher stone? You think that making it would be a big event and published in all the trade magazines of the time. I've searched and searched the libraries and have only found a couple of mentions of an Edward Elric and those were pretty hard to find. From what I've found Edward became a state alchemist at the tender age of 12, which we already knew, beating the previous youngest state alchemist record by 5 years and that was Roy Mustang. The other mention of him was in an obituary for a Maes Hughes, he's Gracia's great, great x2 grandfather. Hughes must have been very important and special to our family because in the list of who attended the funeral, were most of our ancestors. That was all the information that I could find in reputable sources, less reputable sources (ie the gossip rags) had more information on the Full Metal Alchemist and Roy Mustang. According to them the Full Metal Alchemist was quite the Ladies Man, his name was attached with Winry's, Pisern (a thief), and Elysia. They keep comparing him to Roy Mustang, who they called a perfect Ladies Man and heartbreaker (which we already knew from Riza's journal). The image the government projects about him being so chaste and pure, completely dedicated to his government is definetly false. Considering how our family runs the government though it really makes me wonder what they are doing and why they are finally releasing more info about ... Ed!"  
  
Here she was rudely interrupted by the sound of snoring and finally noticed that Ed had fallen asleep while listening to her talk and working on his homework.   
  
"Ed pay attention, this is important. If we want to find out what our family is keeping from us then we need all the info that we can find on these people!"  
  
"Well, I've done my part and I know that you will find the rest of that info for me" Ed replied as he stood up and gathered his school supplies together. "Oh, while you're doing all of that research, see what you can find on an alchemist named Dr Marco, he had something to do with the stone." And with that he left the library while whistling merrily.  
  
"Arrg, that stupid boy. Why in the world do I put up with him! It's certainly not because of his looks; he's shorter than I am!"  
  
Her musing's on Ed's shortcomings, *snicker* were shortly *snicker* interrupted by a sigh and an exclamation about how cute Ed was from her good friend Gracia.   
  
"Gracia, you started me. And why in the world would you think that Ed's Cute? He's an annoying brat who likes to take advantage of people."  
  
Sagely nodding Gracia agrees "Has you doing research for him again does he."  
  
"Yes, I don't know how he does it but whenever he want's some new information and doesn't want to look for it himself, I always end up doing it. At least this time it's something that I'm interested in and not just some stupid obscure alchemy fact, or at least not all of it."  
  
"Oh, a new project?" asked Gracia curiously.  
  
"Enough of Ed. Up for some ice cream? I hear that Alex's Ice Cream Shop has a new peppermint chocolate flavor in. Hopefully this time it won't be that scary pink shade."  
  
"Sure, but you're not getting away so easily, I will find out what you and Ed are up to. Hopefully, before you get in trouble for it again." Gracia said determinedly.  
  
"You wound me" Riza laughed, "I'm not trying to hide anything from you, really." 


End file.
